


Legitimate or Not, They Are Family

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Meet the Family, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although the feeling in her vampiric blood had been minor before, Remilia Scarlet’s thoughts have been more abstract than usual. Determined to figure the answer, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion made a vocal note to her head maid, Izayoi Sakuya, that they would leave at first dark. That would have been the case if the answer hadn’t come stumbling almost at the front door.
Kudos: 4





	Legitimate or Not, They Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting is not the main focus of this story but spell cards will be revealed in a later chapter.

**_Scarlet Devil Mansion, 11:23 AM_ **

The gatekeeper felt bored. Not that any other days have been as identical as today, but she felt way more out of it than normal. The first minute she’s modeling for Mae Tobi Geri, the next minute she is simply spacing out without dozing off. To the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, who was looking on from her mistress’ curtained window, she found herself somewhat astonished. Although, the effect died a premature death as Meiling’s head nods up and down before settling. Sakuya lets out a mild sigh, keeping it somewhat indifferent in front of her mistress as she heads out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door that leads to the front gate.

She steps in front to face the towering China girl, lightly tapping her head as Sakuya says, “Wake up or you will be fired by the mistress for slacking off on the job.” Meiling is still snoozing. Sakuya lets out another sigh before slipping out a silver knife, hesitant about stabbing the Chinese gatekeeper on the head. After the hesitation passes, she thrusts the knife onto Meiling’s forehead and pulls back just as quickly. The gatekeeper snorts herself awake from her light slumber, quickly standing straight as she greets the maid.

“O-Oh, good morning Sakuya!” Meiling blunders on her words, Sakuya calmly responding, “Good morning Meiling, try not to sleep during the afternoon please.” “Yes ma’am, I won’t disappoint you!” Although Meiling is older than Sakuya, she’s a bit more naive compared to the maid. Before the maid takes a step back towards the entrance of the gate, the brush moves on the other side of the bridge. Meiling takes a fighting stance while Sakuya slips out more knives on both hands.

A boy steps out, still in the shade, dressed in a white shirt overlayed with a crimson vest lined with black buttons in the middle, black shorts that stop just above his knees, black socks that reach below the knees, and black shoes. His hair just covers his nape in the back while the bangs just ever so slightly cover his eyes. Before both Meiling and Sakuya can even move, the boy collapses backward onto a tree.

* * *


End file.
